


drabble collection

by shonn



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:00:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22169053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shonn/pseuds/shonn
Relationships: Jean Grey/Ororo Munroe
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. Damaged

Storm liked the rain. She found the difference in raindrops comforting. There could be millions, each one unique, like snowflakes without the same sustenance. The instantaneous shattering of the liquid held together by particles upon meeting any surface fascinated her. What gave them the strength to fall from the sky? What caused the desperation to reach the earth? That invisible pull always led to their destruction.

It was in that Storm felt a connection.

She had allowed a greedy need for acceptance to determine much of her early life; in doing so, she had caused herself damage, a sort of ruin that can only be caused by a personal rush to validation.

She rarely received the prize she sought.

But then she righted herself, learned to trust the goodness inside and how her power came from that. Suddenly, she had a purpose beyond her own survival. Suddenly, she was worth more than her next mission.

It was easy to become enthralled by that knowledge.

Yet, when she met Jean Grey, she felt herself falling in a way she had never experienced. She wanted something from Jean, a torrent of somethings, and she was overwhelmed by the downpour. Still, it was what came after - after their friendship became solid, after Storm became confident in her responsibilities - that she realized what it was she had been searching for.

It wasn't the power of their attraction that washed away Storm's sins. Jean, in her constant barrage of love, gave Storm stability, her desire for understanding finally tempered by a shower of redemption, salvation cleansed one unique drop at a time.


	2. Rain

When Storm makes it rain, Jean wants to dance in the falling drops and to taste what she cannot savor. She wants to be as wild and free as the flowers the rain makes grow. But she restrains herself. There is something in her, something which frightens her, that she must control at all times. She is not allowed the abandon of flying with the winds or directing the thunder. Storm tells her to find harmony with the power inside of her - to balance the desires of her mind with the desires of her body. Peace, Storm says, is its own form of freedom. Jean knows the truth. She will always be a prisoner. Her confinement comes from within. She wants to be the ideal of society's standards, a role made more difficult by Storm's cloud-white hair and sky-gray eyes.


End file.
